dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sacrificial Gates of Segrummar
So about artefacts/artifacts Maybe it's my own ignorance showing, but in the course of this minor editing dispute about using artifact vs artefact, we've got it set in a place where we're using both. Unless they actually mean something different, we should probably only be using whichever term appears in game to the exclusion of the other. I understand that this is outlined in the spelling section of the guidelines page, but it may be worth reiterating. So I guess it would be helpful if somebody could confirm whether either term is used in game, and if so which one. (My brain keeps telling me it's the American spelling, but I honestly don't know for sure so I'm not going to pretend I'm for definitelies right.) Crazylace (talk) 03:52, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :The spelling used in the game is the American spelling (artifact), which is why "Recover Artifacts for Orzammar" is listed because that's the in-game text. When "artefact" is used in the article it's as a general term, like the difference between specifically referring to the Juggernaut Armor and referring to armour in general. :I'll admit I'm getting annoyed with constantly correcting various anonymous editors, which is likely due to having to use both the in-game spelling and the (from my perspective) actually correct spelling, so I can see how it looks like a spelling error. Do you think adding quotation marks around "Recover Artifacts for Orzammar" would make the distinction a bit clearer, or should I just give up and accept that this wiki uses American spelling only? 04:34, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :: The wiki uses both American and British spelling, though American is more dominant as that's what BioWare tends to use. The only "rule" that I think should be followed regarding British vs. English is that it remain consistent throughout the article. However, I don't see an issue with using British spelling in the article even if American spelling is used in the article title/quest name/item name/etc. I have seen the spelling "armour" used in articles that have the spelling "armor" in the article title, as well as "specialisation" in articles with the title's spelling "specialization". :: Also, I've locked the article to unregistered users for a day just to calm things down and head off any edit warring before it occurs. -- 04:47, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::That's fair; thank you for the clarification. I can see why people might think it's a spelling error, so I'll have a look at the formatting to see if I can come up with a way to make it more obviously distinct. 04:58, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, sorry if I came across as annoyed/snippy in my earlier comment. Insomnia's getting the better of me at the moment. 05:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey, to me the non-American spelling looks wrong. It's just one of those things. I have a liking for internal consistency though so I figured I'd ask you guys before getting involved in it. Crazylace (talk) 06:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Possible bug After opening all nine gates is there anything else to do? Because the quest shows as still active but nothing is shown as what to do next. --Revan's Exile (talk) 18:28, July 6, 2017 (UTC)